Mateo Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and is an extra charatcer. , Sayulita, Puerto Vallarta, Nayarit, Mexico |blood status = Half-blood |Age = |Alias = * Mat (by everyone) * 'Teo (by family & friends) * Matty (by Azra) * Romeo |Title = * Smuggler * * * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Black |eyes = Hazel |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Hermione Granger (wife) * Amaya Weasley (daughter) * Isidoro Weasley (son) * Eloísa Weasley (daughter) * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (mother) * Jacob Weasley (father) * Azra Weasley (sister) * Sebastian Chambers (brother-in-law) * Faizel Weasley (brother) * Evita Weasley (sister) * Luciano Weasley (brother) * Nadiyya Weasley (sister) * Zahra Weasley (sister) * Safiya Weasley (sister) * Artemio Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal grandmother) * Ali Antar (cousin, once removed) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin, once removed-in-law) † * Irfan Antar (maternal second cousin) * Khayri Antar (paternal great uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (maternal great-aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (maternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (maternal cousin, once removed) * Donato Cardozo (second cousin) * Arthur Weasley (uncle) * Molly Weasley (née ) (aunt, by marriage) * Bill Weasley (cousin) * Fleur Weasley (née ) (cousin-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (cousin-in-law) * Edward Weasley (cousin) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (cousin-in-law) * Percy Weasley (cousin) † * George Weasley (cousin) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) * Fred Weasley (cousin) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Ron Weasley (cousin) * Samantha McGonagall (cousin-in-law) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (cousin) * Neville Longbottom (cousin-in-law) * Molinero Family (paternal family) * (paternal family) * Antar Family |hidem = |Animagus = Komodo dragon (registered) |Boggart = |Wand = 12", Beech, Thunderbird feather, supple and swishy, with an intricate carving of a thunderbird running along it's length. The base is set with a shell of some kind. (tba) |Patronus = Komodo dragon |hidea = |House = Horned Serpent |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Horned Serpent ** Horned Serpent Quidditch Team (keeper) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (during exchange program) ** Slytherin (during exchange program) * Molinero Family * Antar Family * |job = * of Mythical Languages at * Author |hideg = -ddssdss |Riddikulus = }} Mateo Artemio Weasley (b. ) is a born to Jacob and Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) in Sayulita . He is the eldest of the couples eight children and has five younger sisters; Azra, Evita, Nadiyya and the twins Zahra and Safiya. He also has two younger brothers, Luciano and Faizel. He attended between the years of and and was sorted into Horned Serpent house where he went on to have a fairly illustrious educational career, garnering the roll of prefect in his fifth year onward as well as playing in his house Quidditch team from his second year on, eventually captaining the team to more than one victory in the annual house cup. During his sixth year he participated in an exchange program with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, exchanging places with Slytherin student Willow Mariott for a year of their schooling. Biography Early Life Ilvermorny Years Earlier Years Hogwarts Exchange Year Final Year Work at Ilvermorny Teaching Mythical Languages Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Work with the Order Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male OC Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Weasley Family Category:Antar Family Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermory Alumni Category:Horned Serpent Category:Horned Serpent Alumni Category:Horned Serpent Quidditch Team Category:Keeper Category:Horned Serpent Character Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Prefect Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Mexican Wizards Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Ilvermorny-Hogwarts Exchange Category:SPEW Category:Authors Category:Professors Category:Ilvermorny Professors Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:The Weasleys